1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive film for polarizing plates, an adhesive composition for the same, a polarizing plate including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate includes a polarizer and optical films formed on upper and lower surfaces of the polarizer, where the optical films are adhered to the polarizer by adhesive films. Although a water-based adhesive has been used as the adhesive composition for polarizing plates, a photo-curable adhesive has also been used recently. A photo-curable adhesive for polarizing plates has a hybrid cured structure of a cationic UV-curable epoxy compound and a radical UV-curable acrylate compound. The cationic UV-curable epoxy compound is polymerized by cations generated by light energy. The radical UV-curable acrylate compound is polymerized by radicals generated by light energy. The adhesion and durability of a polarizing plate can vary depending upon the degree of curing of the cationic UV-curable epoxy compound and the radical UV-curable acrylate compound.